Amor Imposible
by llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll
Summary: Él la quería como amiga ella lo amaba con todo su corazón ¡¡IV capi arriba!review!
1. Capitulo I

Capitulo I.-  
  
Era una soleada tarde del verano de 1996 era su último año en Hogwarts y logró graduarse con los EXTASIS más altos y un Premio Anual, delante de ella se formaba una prometedora carrera como auror y aún así este se había convertido en uno de los días más tristes de su vida, miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una cara que expresara algo distinto a la alegría que invadía su entorno.  
  
Caminó más rápidamente, desesperada por llegar a su habitación y poder echarse a llorar libremente en su almohada sin ninguna interrupción, no quería ver a nadie... ni siquiera a él, justo en el momento en que creía que él podría llegar a quererla, vio como sus ilusiones se desmoronaban frente a ella. Y ya no podía hacer nada, no podría hacer nada.  
  
Él mientras la felicitaba por sus logros, le presentó, sonriente, a su novia, sin saber ni conocer los sentimientos que guardaba Agnieska hacia su persona.  
  
Al fin, ahí estaba la entrada a su sala común, dijo la contraseña en silencio y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos, las primeras lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos contenedoras de un dolor inaguantable, la vida le dió muchas cosas pero no lo que deseaba, tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría querer, sin embargo nunca fue lo que necesitaba ni lo que le hacía falta, ella necesitaba a alguien a alguien que la quisiera, alguien a quien le profesaba un amor increíble desde hacía años. Se sentó en su cama dejando salir el llanto contenido. Era extraño como todos sus recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, las lágrimas le empañaban la vista y bañaban sus mejillas.  
  
Cerró las cortinas de su cama sin dejar de sollozar y se quedó ahí para luego caer dormida.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La lluvia caía incesantemente sobre su pelo y su ropa, iba de la mano de su madre, tal como cada mes a visitar a su padre. Siempre lo hacían, aunque ella nunca hablaba con él, a Agnieska nunca le gustó estar con su padre, tras ser víctima de maltrato, mientras vivía a su lado, prefería escaparse de su madre y recorrer el lugar, aunque éste no fuera propicio para que una niña vagara sola, eso no le importaba, no le atemorizaba pasearse frente a hombres que habían cometido horribles crímenes, ni pasar junto a los dementores que les hacían guardia. No, nunca temió visitar Azkaban, siendo muy pequeña conoció a los dementores y a mortífagos como su padre, vió como éstos torturaban a magos y muggles sin ningún tipo de compasión.  
  
A veces mientras se escurría por los pasillos de la oscura prisión divisaba alguna cara conocida. Casi siempre veía a mortífagos que visitaban su casa en años pasados, aunque era muy pequeña, aún así los reconocía, como a los Lestrange, un par de asesinos servidores del señor tenebroso. Nunca les hablaba.  
  
Esa tarde se aventuró a ir a la zona de máxima seguridad, donde había dementores por doquier. Vió a un hombre, joven, seguramente llevaría algunos años encerrado en ese lugar. Al pasar frente a su celda, la saludó.  
  
-hola...  
  
-ho-hola -nunca algún preso la había saludado todos estaban medios locos o ensimismados  
  
-que haces aquí?  
  
-visitaba a mi padre  
  
-ah nunca te había visto -añadió el reo más para si mismo  
  
-nunca antes vine a esta parte, es la primera vez que me alejo tanto de mi madre  
  
-oh  
  
-por que te encerraron?  
  
-bueno.. dicen que mate a 13 muggles y a un mago, también aseguran que yo traicioné a mis mejores amigos y que era la mano derecha de Voldemort pero yo no lo hice  
  
-todos dicen que son inocentes  
  
-ja! pero yo no soy todos, yo nunca habría traicionado a James  
  
-hace cuanto estás aquí?  
  
-no lo sé, desde el '81 creo  
  
-5 años -dijo la niña revisando su cuenta con los dedos  
  
-por qué no vas con tu padre? seguro él quiere verte  
  
-él no me quiere  
  
-y creo que no es cierto lo que dices  
  
-él me pegaba  
  
-si? entonces cuando vengas podrías venir a visitarme ¿sabes?  
  
-bueno, tú me caes bien  
  
¡Agnieska! hija! se escuchaban los llamados de su madre. El reo le tomó la mano a través de la reja que los separaba  
  
-vendrás a verme??  
  
-aquí estoy mamá!  
  
-vendrás a verme?  
  
-si  
  
-como te llamas?  
  
-Agnieska  
  
Su madre al ver que aquel asesino tenía la mano de su pequeña entre las de él corrió hacia su primogénita y la tomó en brazos violentamente.  
  
-cómo te llamas? -gritó la niña mientras su madre la alejaba del lugar  
  
-Sirius Black -alcanzó a responder el hombre antes de que Agnieska desapareciera de vista.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Holas este fic nació de un ataque de inspiración espero contar con su apoyo para seguirle, acepto sugerencias y reviews si creen que los merezco.  
  
llSiriArweNlllBlackll 


	2. Capitulo II

Capítulo II.-  
  
Cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando no lo sabe pero despertó cuando una de sus compañeras abría a puerta del dormitorio. Se quedó quieta unos momentos esperando a que quien fuese que había entrado saliera rápido de la habitación.  
  
Sirius Black, había escuchado antes ese nombre, si, cuando arrestaron a su padre; con la caída de el innombrable apresaron a varios mortífagos y además a Black.  
  
Recordó que decían que era el espía, pero ese hombre no parecía un mortífago y además no había perdido la razón como todos los demás en Azkaban incluido su padre.   
  
Después de cuatro semanas de esperar a su pequeña visitante, la divisó doblar sigilosamente una esquina llevando un bulto entre las manos.  
  
-hola, ya empecé a creer que te asusté y no volverías  
  
-toma te traje algo  
  
-si? Para mi?  
  
-sip  
  
-gracias, sabes eres la única persona que ha venido a visitarme.....  
  
-no tienes familia?  
  
-si, pero no creo que les interese venir a verme  
  
-aps  
  
-como es que no te afectan los dementores?  
  
-no lo sé. nunca me han afectado  
  
Siempre iba, no quería visitar a su padre pero su madre la obligaba a ir a ese lóbrego lugar, por eso visitaba a su "amigo"Sirius, con quien conversaba y compartía. A veces se daba cuenta de que ése hombre era la única persona capaz de entender su soledad y su notable tristeza.  
  
Sus visitas se hacían cortas y la espera a que volviera era eterna en la penumbra de Azkaban, era su única compañía y la única persona que lo esperanzaba. Sentía que se había convertido en el ser más importante en su vida, a excepción, claro, de su ahijado Harry.  
  
No era pena lo que sentía en ese momento, quizás en un principio sí pero ahora se sentía tonta, estúpida por haber llegado a pensar que alguna vez él se fijaría en ella. Ahora que lo pensaba le parecía hasta ridículo.  
  
El único consuelo que le quedaba era que, ella era y es su amiga, y que él nunca llegó a enterarse de los sentimientos que la embargaban desde hacía tanto tiempo. O al menos eso creía ella, aunque estaba segura de no habérselo dicho a nadie, simplemente era imposible no tenía amigos a quien contarle sus cosas menos sus secretos. Además si alguien lo supiera se reiría de ella eso era lo más probable.   
  
Pero.... - su conciencia se negaba a dejarla en paz con sus problemas y no pararía de llenarle la cabeza de dudas sin respuestas.  
  
-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste antes?  
  
-¿Por qué te enamoraste de él?  
  
-¿Qué te hizo pensar que él se fijaría en alguien como tú?  
  
-¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste?  
  
Repetía una y otra vez esa voz en su cabeza.  
  
-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? -y esta vez la voz parecía tan real  
  
-Déjame en paz! -le gritó a las paredes  
  
-Tan solo permíteme ayudarte  
  
Al oír lo último se sobresaltó y abrió las cortinas de su cama violentamente. En su habitación había una persona de pie frente a ella y por lo que había dicho lo sabía todo.  
  
No, esto no era posible, ella no se lo había contado a nadie. A nadie.  
  
-¿ de qué hablas?!  
  
-Mira seguro no te acuerdas pero tú me lo contaste. -sus ojos se abrían de par en par mientras las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en ellos.  
  
-No entiendo de qué está hablando señor  
  
-Claro que entiendes Agnieska, ambos sabemos de lo que hablamos y tan solo quiero ayudarte.  
  
-No necesito ayuda, ni la suya ni la de nadie!  
  
-Ese día que había visita a Hogsmeade y fuiste por primera vez, hace como un mes ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
-Sí - respondió con temor en sus azules ojos.  
  
-Bueno.... no sé si lo recuerdas pero te emborrachaste....  
  
A la cara de Agnieska subieron los colores y empezaba a juntar todo, se sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo entero.  
  
-y te pusiste a hablar y bueno así me enteré de tu secreto  
  
-aps.. espero que siga siendo un secreto profesor, confío en usted.  
  
-Él te quiere mucho  
  
-Si, ya lo sé.  
  
-Quizás si se lo hubieses dicho todo habría sido diferente   
  
-¡Pero ya no lo hice! Y no me arriesgaré a perder su amistad  
  
-Es tan solo para que sepa  
  
-No voy a hacer el ridículo, profesor Lupin, prefiero seguir siendo su amiga a perderlo para siempre.  
  
-¿Quién dice que lo perderás?  
  
-Él tiene a Susan y por mucho que me quiera, no dejará de reírse de lo que yo siento. Tan solo déjeme tranquila, lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir como siempre.  
  
Los truenos interrumpían su lacónica conversación.  
  
-Tú me dijiste que no eras mortífago.  
  
-No lo soy  
  
-Pruébamelo  
  
-No me crees?  
  
-Te creo pero los seguidores de Voldemort mienten. Y no quiero que uno me engañe.   
  
-Como quieres que lo pruebe??  
  
-Dame tu brazo izquierdo -el hombre no entendía lo que Agnieska quería pero hizo lo que le decía.  
  
************************************************************  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Holas! aqui estaba el segundo capitulo de este fic que me tiene bastante entusiasmada (wuaaaa) bueno paso a agradecer sus reviews  
  
Siria Atlante: ui espero que te siga interesando trato de hacerlo lo más interesante posible =P  
  
Merak: holitaz gracias! y lo de los dialogos me ha dado unos dolores de cabezota porque aunque los escriba separados cuando lo subo se juntan pero creo que al fin lo he logrado  
  
adivina quien!:wuaaaajajajajajajaja y si no lo sigo que aver???   
  
xCaRaCoLiTax: primero que nada lo dudo. ten cuidado con los flakitos como dijo cierta person  
  
lOkA bLaCk: gracias por tu apoyo!  
  
*Camila*:wuaa holas saes este me tiene re emo asike nose cuando pueda continuar el otro jejejeje  
  
Y buenoooo gracias!!!!!!!!!!! muchas gracias! a quienes dejaron review y a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer esta porquería!  
  
grax!  
  
llSiriArweNlllBlackll 


	3. Capitulo III

Capitulo III.-  
  
La oscuridad los empezaba a envolver y Agnieska sabía que su madre no tardaría en preocuparse por ella.  
  
Tomó la mano de Sirius y levantó la manga de su túnica hasta la altura del codo. Pasó sus dedos por el interior del antebrazo del hombre y luego lo miró a los ojos, analizándolo. Él no parecía un mortífago y tampoco tenía la marca tenebrosa, eso significaba que no lo era ¿cierto?. La mirada del supuesto asesino demostraba inocencia, y podía ver soledad y culpa en ellos, pero ¿si era inocente porque se sentía culpable?  
  
Cuando hablaban ella era quien revelaba sus secretos y sus problemas, Sirius casi nunca hablaba y ahora se daba cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido, en fin ella sabía muy poco de él y estab decidida a cambiar de actitud y ser su amiga una verdadera amiga.  
  
Sentía los fríos dedos de Agnieska acariciar su antebrazo, sumida en sus pensamientos, le bastaba saber que ella lo acompañaba para sentirse bien, bueno dentro de todo lo bien que se puede estar en Azkaban.  
  
-¿Por qué tus amigos no vienen a verte?  
  
-bueno, porque fuera de este lugar me queda un solo amigo y.... y estoy encerrado porque supuestamente los traicioné y Remus debe creer eso.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Remus ya se había ido, confiaba en el licántropo pero dudaba igual que siempre y para cada cosa que hacía estaba dudando otra vez. A lo mejor Lupin tenía razón, quizás si se lo dijera.....pero no, el solo imaginarlo sonaba mal. Ojalá fuese como Susan.  
  
No, Susan es estúpida. Pero él la quiere -le replicó su molesta conciencia  
  
Ya debía ser tarde sería mejor bajar a almorzar, miró su reloj, quizás a cenar. Se dirigió al tocador y se miró en el espejo, se peinó y lavó las marcas que dejaron las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Volvió a mirarse, aún tenía los ojos irritados, nuevamente dejó caer agua sobre su cara pero aunque tratara, recordaba porque estaba ahí y no con todos los demás. Sus ojos volvían a verter lágrimas manchando su cara, enrojeciendo sus ojos.  
  
Al fin logró retener su llanto y bajó lentamente al comedor, ya estaba lleno,, no quería llamar la atención pero de todas formas varias cabezas se giraron al percibir a quien acababa de llegar. El director estaba hablando, seguramente los estaba despidiendo, pero no podía escucharlo a estas alturas su mirada se había clavado en él, en segundos esos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, interrogantes sobre su atraso.  
  
Al momento Susan le abrazaba, Agnieska trató de poner atención al director, las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. Trató de parecer calmada pero sabía que ya había llamado la atención de los compañeros que quedaron sentados junto a ella.  
  
-Te pasa algo? -preguntó un chico de cabello negro, lentes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.  
  
-No es nada  
  
-Seguro?  
  
Agnieska sintió la mirada de aquel hombre que le quitaba el sueño. Mientras tomaba un pañuelo bajó la mirada hacia su dorado plato, secó sus ojos. Estaba segura de que Sirius la estaba mirando y seguramente su ex profesor Lupin que le preguntarían que ocurría. Claro que no con la misma intencionalidad.  
  
Tendría que inventar algo.  
  
Las palabras del director sonaban como un eco en su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que mucho le costó conocer. Esa sonrisa que se perdió por años en el sufrimiento.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Su mano aún descansaba entre las suyas, envueltos en el silencio sus siluetas se recortaban en la oscuridad, no quería moverse pero sabía que ya era hora de marcharse. Lo volvería a ver en unas semanas, pero era mucho esperar para tener su compañía.  
  
No necesitaban hablar para entender que ninguno de los dos era feliz, pero que podrían serlo o lo fueron. Agnieska se levantó musitó suavemente un "nos vemos" y recorrió el corredor en tienieblas que la llevaría a la salida.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Salió del comedor sin prisa pero apurada. Cuando ya estuvo fuera corrió a su dormitorio, quería gritarle al mundo que lo quería que lo amaba. No le importaba lo que pudiesen decir. Lo único que quería era poder estar junto a él. La única persona que en algún momento pudo alegrar su existencia.  
  
Quería irse lejos quería estar sola pero a la vez la soledad le atemorizaba más que ninguna otra cosa.  
  
Su madre había muerto hacía tres años, no sabía que era de su padre, ni le interesaba. No tuvo hermanos ni hermanas, tampoco familia. Nadie cuidó nunca de ella, pero el estar en el colegio la hacía sentir acompañada y no sola. El visitarlo a él la hacía sentir mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Pero ahora ya no podía visitarlo, y ahora si debería valerse por sí misma. Ya no tendría a nadie.  
  
Sirius Black recorría rápidamente los corredores del castillo. Se preocupó un poco cuando comenzó a llorar en el banquete y lo hizo mucho más cuando vió que Agnieska salía apresurada del lugar. Ojalá no le haya pasado nada. Se repetía una y otra vez, a la vuelta de una esquina vió a Remus.  
  
-¿Qué haces Remus?, Creí que aún estabas en el comedor.  
  
-mmm....bueno... salí, tengo que hacer algo Sirius nos vemos más rato  
  
-¿Moony?  
  
-aps?  
  
-no nada nada - qué hacía su amigo ahí, parecía tan... preocupado quizas?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La tibia brisa veraniega movía sus cabellos mientras entraba en el único lugar que estaba en invierno todo el año. Ya no sería lo mismo, no podría venir tan seguido, no podría venir en todo el año. Eso era mucho tiempo, demasiado.  
  
Mientras comía gustoso el queque que ella le acababa de entregar. Escuchó la noticia, una noticia que podría hacer feliz a cualquier bruja o mago.  
  
-Me llegó mi carta  
  
-mm? ¿De qué hablas?  
  
-la de Hogwarts este año iré al colegio y creo que no podré verte hasta el próximo verano.  
  
Sus penetrantes ojos se giraron hacia ella, esperando que eso no fuese verdad.  
  
-pero tú...tú eres muy pequeña aún para ir al colegio!  
  
-ya tengo 11 Sirius  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ya no sentía ganas de llorar o de sus ojos ya habían caído todas las lágrimas. Se echó pesadamente en un sofá arrinconado en la sala común.  
  
Escuchó que la entrada se habría y pasos se dirigían hacia ella pero siguió absorbida en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención.  
  
-Y a ti que te pasa? ¡Vas a salir del colegio y te deprimes! Eso solo lo haces tu sabes.....- sintió cada una de sus palabras llegar a su mente y luego levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el único ser sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de subirle el ánimo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. . **************************************************************************** **  
  
holas! paso a responder reviews pk estoy apurada!!  
  
Annia: jejeje en realidad nose ni pk puse a remusin en esto salio de casualidad jejeje veremos ke pasa  
  
Merak: ojala te siga gustandu Jaera: ¬¬ aer como e esu??  
  
________: aki esta no desespereis  
  
chaus!!!!!  
  
yo 


	4. Capitulo IV

Capitulo IV  
  
- Seguirás viniendo cierto, quiero decir, no me dejarás solo cierto? - Sirius puso una cara de perrito irresistiblemente tierna.  
  
-no me mires así - rió la niña al verlo  
  
-entonces ahora tendrás que estudiar y..... estudiar....y estudiar  
  
-si.. supongo  
  
-pero dentro de todo siempre es un buen lugar...... Hogwarts.... seguramente harás muy buenos amigos ahí, ese es un lugar increíble.  
  
-la próxima semana iré a comprar mi varita  
  
Un rayo de luz iluminó el rostro de la niña, sus cabellos negros caían sobre su rostro, Sirius enfocó aquella visión y vislumbró una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Se acercó a los barrotes de su celda y como pudo trató de abrazarla.  
  
-Tendré que esperar a las vacaciones para verte otra vez  
  
-¡Pero el tiempo pasa muy rápido! ¡No te preocupes, estás empezando una bonita etapa de tu vida!  
  
-Pero tú te quedarás aquí solo sin nadie que te venga a ver......  
  
-¿Y? ¡¿A quien le importa eso?!  
  
-¡A mí me importa!  
  
Él pasaba sus dedos por el pelo de Agnieska mientras esta seguía sollozando. El eco de unos pasos se distinguía cercano a ellos.  
  
-Hija... Agnieska! Por favor! Vámonos  
  
-oye tu mamá te llama.... -le dijo bajito a la niña - anda.... para que no se enoje contigo ¿ya?  
  
-no quiero dejarte aquí  
  
-pero si vas a volver, yo siempre voy a estar aquí... no creo que salga...  
  
Sirius trató de alejar sin mucho éxito a Agnieska de él. Ella se aferraba a su brazo sin dejar de sollozar. Se sentía mal por eso, quería poder ayudarla, seguramente tenía miedo de llegar a un lugar desconocido, de no tener a nadie con quien hablar. Aunque a veces era mejor estar solo. Pero eso no era lo mejor para ella. Absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de cómo la madre se llevaba a su amiga.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Sirius!!!!!  
  
No podía hacer nada, qué podía hacer él estando encerrado en una cárcel y con todo el mundo creyéndolo culpable de una traición que no realizó, ni siquiera podía ayudar a Harry. ¡Él era su padrino! Y lo había dejado solo, por el hecho de ir a vengarse de Peter. Peter asquerosa rata traidora... qué daría por haberlo alcanzado, y demostrar su inocencia, estar con su ahijado, con su amigo Remus, y con... con Susan.  
  
La pobre debió haber sufrido mucho cuando se lo llevaron, él no tenía forma alguna de demostrar su inocencia y obviamente ella creyó que era culpable. Cuando la vió por última vez... fue cuando los dementores lo trasladaban a Azkaban.  
  
Ella pasó por delante de él solo para decirle "te amo" y "lamento que todo haya terminado así", los dementores parados a sus stados le quitaban fuerzas apenas podía levantarse pero aun así se consiguió levantar lo suficiente como para gritarle que era inocente que él no había matado a nadie.  
  
En la oscuridad de la noche, solía pensar en como hubiese sido todo si Peter no los hubiera traicionado, o si él Sirius hubiese confiado más en Remus, o si nunca hubiesen conocido a Wormtail o si él no hubiese ido a buscarlo después de la muerte de sus amigos James y Lily.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su cara al oír su voz. Aunque no le gustaría que le comenzase a preguntar cosas, se sentía muy bien el saber que él se estaba preocupando por ella.  
  
-Y bien?  
  
-No me pasa nada... tan solo... es que no sé qué voy a hacer ahora.  
  
-¡Cómo que no sabes! Se supone que serás auror o no?  
  
-Si pero... ahora si estaré sola y eso me asusta  
  
-Bueno... no vas a estar sola además habrá compañeros que estén igual que tú... atemorizados - dijo ésta última palabra con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz.  
  
-No estoy atemorizada tan solo estoy un poco...  
  
-¿Intranquila? ¿Asustada?  
  
-¡No! Mira que a tú no te pongas nervioso con nada no significa que todos seamos iguales  
  
-Yo no digo eso. Ya sé estás... nerviosa  
  
-Sí tal vez  
  
-¿Ansiosa?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Y te da pena dejar el colegio  
  
-Sí también  
  
-Bueno... lo del colegio se pasa, es decir, lo único distinto es que nadie te da el almuerzo y limpia tus cosas.  
  
-Ojalá fuese tan fácil.  
  
Se acurrucó en el sillón, Sirius estaba sentado a su lado. No quería salir de ahí. Lo miró.  
  
-Quisiera que fueses conmigo.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Para conversar con alguien.  
  
-Ohh, no empieces, ¿te acuerdas cuando supiste que vendrías al colegio?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Creo que todo Azkaban escuchó tu lamento  
  
-Sí claro.  
  
Black se acercó a ella, le pasó un bazo por los hombros para abrazarla. No podía sentirse más inquieta, se sentía mal en realidad, nunca le había pasado eso pero ahora abrazada a él, no podía sentirse feliz, porque sabía que a la mañana siguiente partiría, y dejaría de verlo otra vez quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Ya te dije  
  
-No a ti te pasa algo que no quieres contarme.  
  
-Eres la única persona a la que le cuento todo.  
  
Él hombre paseó su mirada por su rostro evaluándola. Sabía que Agnieska le estaba ocultando algo, podía sentirlo... percibirlo.  
  
-Si tú lo dices  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Remus caminaba inquieto por los corredores, la única alternativa era la sala común, sí. No quería molestarla pero... piensa Remus ¿para qué la buscas? Era una interrogante que revoloteaba en su cabeza desde que salió del comedor, no podía ser que... ¡no! Que ridícula idea acababa de insinuarle su conciencia. Él solo quería ayudarla, aún a sabiendas de que no podía hacer nada.  
  
Llegó frente al cuadro de la señora gorda pronunció la contraseña y entro lo más silenciosamente que pudo, ahí estaba ella con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sirius. Debía salir de ahí, no quería interrumpirlos. Aunque si deseaba en el fondo de su corazón ir y hablarles.  
  
Se dirigió sigiloso a la salida, pasó desapercibido al menos. Al menos esta vez.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué?  
  
-¿No preferirías estar estudiando para poder lograr algo en tú vida que estar aquí hablando conmigo?  
  
Un gran y gigantesco "NO" se formó en su mente al escuchar esas palabras pero a pesar de eso murmuró "tienes razón".  
  
-¿Ves?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Holaz!!! Como les va!! Este es el capi más largo que he escrito y espero que les guste. Realmente me dio inspiración de golpe y escribí 5 pags. Y ni sé como va a terminar esto.  
  
Javiera^^: waa... oye yapuh que no se te olvide!!!! Osino vas a terminar de leer el año de la pera!  
  
yo again__________ : si actualise el otro el otro dia  
  
lOkA bLaCk: jajaja aka va para ke te desintrigues =P  
  
Buenu muchas gracias por sus review ke me animan a seguirlo y tb a los ke leen y no dejan reviews  
  
llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll 


End file.
